Lola Star
Lola Star (born Angelica Nicolette Starrings) is a British/American professional wrestler and high fashion model (runway and editorial) who has modeled for the likes of Valentino, Karl Lagerfeld (Chanel) and Louis Vuitton. She currently works under an FWA contract. Early Life Angelica Nicolette Starrings was born to John Benjamin Shephard and Evangeline Nicolette Starrings on the 25th of December in 1986. Being the only daughter and the youngest of the two children the couple had, the blue eyed beauty was always considered to be docile and delicate whereas her older brother Sebastian Shephard was usually the one always getting into trouble. However, after Sebastian died of an overdose of methadone and lexapro at the age of 18, the once happy family fell apart. This downward spiral somehow ended in the death of Mr. Shephard, leaving the soon to be Lola Star and her mother all alone with absolutely nothing. Angelica was then sold by her mother, against her will, as a prostitute in Amsterdam where she worked several peep shows and engaged in various sexual activities with males who toured city. The 15 year old blonde soon began to embrace the position she was put in and the more exposure she had to it, the more overtly sexual she became. After solicializing with one of the older American males, he insisted that she get out of Amsterdam and come join him in his luxurious suite in Manhattan. After relocating to New York, Angelica chose to pursue her childhood dreams and was discovered as a model. Janice Dickinson had then coached Angelica and she would have been had a contract in Dickinson's future modelling agency had she not slept with her son Nathan Fields. After losing her job, the 15 year old who was left out on the streets of New York turned to prostitution again and would be picked up by rich men with wives of their own. At the age of 17, Angelica, who then went by the name Angel garnered the attention of one Rebecca Rancid after she attempted to solicit her then boyfriend. Wrestling General Finishing Moves :*Lola's trademark moves 1]"Kiss of temptation™" Lola sees her opponent, on the ring apron, first use the top ring rope to springboard (bounce) towards an opponent in the ring, straddling the standing opponent's head so she is seated on the opponent's shoulders, while using the momentum to snap off a hurricanrana. 2]"Sunsetkiss™" A submission move resembling the figure four leg lock. :*Lola's Finishers 1] "The art of seduction™" Similar to a whirlybird headscissors where she wraps her ankles around the neck of an opponent while spinning. 2] "L'étoile de Lola™" Lola Star flips forward off a raised platform on to the shoulders of a standing opponent forcing them to the ground in a pinning position. Accomplishments Wrestling :*KoC Middle weight champion :*Pwt Femme Fatal champion Personal Lola Star resides in Hollywood, California with her friends Paris Hilton and Kimberly Stewart. Relationships At the age of 21, Lola has never considered being in a serious relationship with someone of the opposite sex but only indulged in sexual intercourse with a multitude of men. She has been seen a lot with Brody Jenner lately but the two insist that their relationship is purely sexual. Other Trivia :*Speaks with with natural British accent. :*Mentor Rebecca Rancid innovated a finishing move, titling it Lola Star after her protege. Lola seldom uses this same move in some of her matches. :*Is a fashionista and has designed her own fashion line named aftr her. Along with this, Lola also has her own perfume collection. :*Best friends with Paris Hilton, Kimberly Stewart and Jenna Jameson. :*Has done her first and only pornflick with bestfriend Jenna Jameson. Lola never did porn and has never appeared in playboy despite coaxing from Rebecca Rancid to do so. :*Lola Star has made a cameo in Drowning Pool's music video "Step Up" and was featured on the album cover of their second album; Desensitized